Sweet Satisfaction
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: She wasn't the only one who had a sweet tooth … A Side Story, One Shot to My Fairytale


**Sweet Satisfaction**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: She wasn't the only one who had a sweet tooth…or two … (A Side Story, One Shot to My Fairytale)**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned this series, I'd be making the sexiness happen!**

**Note: Side story for My Fairytale!**

**…

* * *

**

**...  
**

Serenity sighed lightly as her silver eyes gazed anywhere and everywhere except towards Integra or Alucard. They were the last two people she wanted to see at the moment. Unfortunately for her, she had no choice. Apparently, her choices of training procedures for the Wild Geese were inappropriate.

Really? She didn't understand how using Mar's Firebird was an inappropriate procedure and/or tool for teaching the boys the proper way to go about a fire drill. Alucard had found it to be quite humorous, which, now that she thought about it, could be the reason Integra was so upset.

A soft knock came at the doors. Relieved at the interruption, Serenity turned her head to see who it was. Not many people were brave enough to interrupt Sir Integra Hellsing when she was in a 'meeting', nor were they stupid enough. Unless you count Pip, but he learned quickly.

"Ah, Walter," Integra nodded and allowed the man to bring in a tray of her favorite tea and cigars. She could always count on the old man, unlike her vampire pet or her newest recruit. A migraine began to work it's way to Integra's temples, but the soft scent of the herbal tea quickly chased it away.

"Can I get you anything, Ms. Cosmos?" Walter turned his attention towards the silver haired girl sitting in one of the many plush chairs. He watched as she brought a finger up to tap her chin, thinking hard at her choices.

"Tea here is so tasteless to me…" Serenity spoke allowed to herself while trying to think of something that he might have handy. For a moment, she wished she could travel back to the time of the Arcade. Oh how she missed those days!

"Honestly, I'd love to have a chocolate milkshake right about now, but I doubt you have-"

"I do, in fact, have the ingredients to mix you up one, Ms. Cosmos," Walter interrupted. He watched as her eyes lit up and he could have sworn he saw a bit of drool in the corner of her lips.

"Really? Oh, Walter, that would be wonderful," Serenity all but giggled. "Thank you!" Settling back in her chair, she watched as Walter gathered his tray and left to fetch her request. Integra and Alucard shared a look, unsure as to the strange behavior.

Having caught the look, Serenity snorted lightly, "You try playing the part of Sleeping Beauty for so long without having anything sweet and _then_ give me that look."

Integra held herself back from commenting; it was better to just ignore her strange habits since they were few and far apart. So, Integra continued with her lecture up until another knock sounded. Walter, having already been given permission to re-enter freely, did not wait for a reply.

He slowly walked and produced a large, crystal glass filled with a creamy and smooth chocolate mixture. As he handed her the glass, he offered her some whip cream of which Serenity nodded eagerly. The old man smiled softly at her before squirting a large amount of whip cream over the top and then adding several cherries upon request.

Before excusing himself, he handed her a party straw. Bidding his farewell to Integra, he made his leave.

"It's beautiful," Serenity lifted and twisted the cup around, enjoying the way the expensive crystal sparkled in the sunlight. "You were saying again, Integra?" Serenity questioned while signaling for Integra to continue with a wave of her free hand.

Though annoyed, the other blonde continued, but she noticed it did not seem to sink in. Serenity, also known as Cosmos when transformed, had moved so her legs dangled over one armrest while her back rested against the other. In one hand, the Silver warrior held the large glass while the other picked the cherries off, bringing the red treat to her lips, sucking the whip cream off before chewing the small berry.

Alucard, who was standing only a few feet away from Serenity, watched transfixed as the small woman would tip her head back while sucking on the cherry, rolling it in her mouth and finishing it after pulling it from the stem. When she ran out of cherries, her next target was to scoop up the whip cream on her finger, sucking it off as well until only the chocolate shake remained.

Noticing the awkward silence, Serenity looked from Alucard to Integra, "What?" She asked in confusion. It had been too long since her taste buds had the opportunity to enjoy such a sweet treat. Though it was not the same or as good as Motoki-onii-chan's shake, it was still delicious. Chocolate was chocolate after all.

"Do you plan to finish any day this week or should I wait to have this conversation until another, less distracting, time?" The sarcasm was not missed by Serenity and she could not help but feel sorry for Integra. Yes, Serenity had suffered many trials and tribulations through life, but she knew how to enjoy the simple pleasures that life had to offer. It would seem, however, that Integra could not, something Serenity would have to help her with in the future.

"I apologize if my love of sweets is in any way distracting, disturbing, or annoying to you, Integra; however, just like you love your cigars, I love my chocolate shakes. They remind me of my family, friends, and home from before. Besides, I always had a large sweet tooth," Giving Integra a smile that said, "If you don't like it, get over it", Serenity turned to the shake, practically guzzling down every chocolate drop.

Soon, nothing was left except for one small, stubborn puddle at the bottom of the glass. Tossing her straw into the trash can, she tilted her head back, leaning over the armrest, and tapping the bottom of the glass with her free hand, willing the last bit to make its way to her mouth. Again, Alucard stared at the smooth and creamy expanse of her neck, watching it move as she drank down the last bit.

Blood red eyes glowed brightly while his tongue ran across the tips of his fangs from inside his mouth. He had long ago tasted the intoxicating liquid that was her uniquely colored blood. The power of her race was a soft but powerful rush that left him craving more and more often.

"Finished?" The words were growled out through jaws that were busy grinding together. Integra only had so much patience, most of which Alucard enjoyed taking.

Sitting back up and moving back to a regular sitting position, Cosmos licked her lips, catching a stray drop before nodding her head, "Yes, thank you."

Integra mentally sighed in relief before continuing where she left off…..again…..

**…**

The meeting with Integra had lasted for several more hours, leaving Serenity stiff, sore, and bored. Maybe even slightly irritated. Integra had a way of exerting her opinion a little too forcibly. By the time the lecture had finally finished, it was time for dinner.

Though she wasn't in the mood, Serenity ate with the Wild Geese, tuning out their usual sarcastic and perverted remarks. They would get theirs the next day, she would make sure of it. Serenity could only pick at her food. Her treat was not only delicious, but filling. The thickness of the it left her without her usual appetite. After thanking Walter for the chocolate shake and food, she headed off to train.

Just like the Wild Geese, she had to train in weapons. Serenity was not afraid to admit that she did poorly. Guns were not her forte, never had been. Powers of the Cosmic sort, yes. Heavy metal and steel, no.

Most of the men were busy finishing their food, so Pip and the others were not around to help her or give her any advice. Walter had been called by Integra quite some time ago, leaving her to fend for herself on the target range.

Small hands retrieved the protective and heavy ear muffs, slipping them over her head properly, and safety glasses. Next, she moved to find herself something small yet effective. She finally settled on a HP Browning. Seeing that she was not familiar with the human means of killing, Walter had bought and tweaked some of the basic and most popular artillery on the market.

Serenity quickly prepared the gun for practice, checking the magazine and making sure the barrel and the rest of the gun is clean and in working order. Walking over to the firing line, she slammed her fist into a button nearby, summoning a dummy quite a ways away from herself. Automatically, her hands came to hold firmly on the powerful weapon.

Getting into the stance that Pip showed her days earlier, Serenity concentrated on her target. Her eyes narrowed in concentration while her fingers tensed in anticipation. From behind her, Alucard's body took shape from within the shadows. His presence went unnoticed and he took the opportunity to watch his prey at work.

Taking a deep breath, Serenity allowed her finger to curl, pulling the trigger. Even for a regular shooter, the Browning Hi-power was a heavy pull, so, for her, it was slightly more difficult. The more she practiced, however, the better she got. With a little more force and effort, the gun fired.

"Shit," Serenity cursed lightly while nursing her finger. Another disadvantage to her HP was the fact that it had a tendency to "bite". Walter was still working to fix that little problem. Until then, she was forced to deal with pinched, and sometimes cut fingers, like now.

The scent of her blood easily filled the air, enticing Alucard. Without making any noise to alert her, he moved closer, stopping only to the point her hair brushed against his chest. Reaching forward, he grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips where he slowly licked the small droplet of blood from her equally small cut.

Startled, Serenity turned, pressing the end up and into the ribs, aiming for the heart. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed who it was that held such a firm grip on her finger, Alucard.

"I believe it was _your_ Master who just finished lecturing you about tasting my blood," Serenity all but growled out trying, unsuccessfully, to free her hand from his grip. Her feeble attempts only made Alucard grin all the much wider.

"Ah," Alucard moved to hold her wrist, jerking her body so that it fell and folded against his larger and taller frame. His other hand moved to remove his glasses, allowing the woman that intrigued him to take note of his eyes. The barely stifled gasp and look of shock only pleased him further. Leaning down, he brushed some stray strands of hair from her ear_ and_ neck, allowing him to whisper into her ear. "But I also have a sweet tooth that needs satisfying…"

"Wha-" Serenity felt her legs buckle and a surprised gasp escape her when the feel of his fangs brushed the skin of her neck. Her hands curled into fists around the fabric of his clothes. As soon as the feel of his fangs registered in her mind, the feel of his bite soon replaced the feeling, sending a quick rush of both pain and pleasure coursing through her.

One of Alucard's large hands spanned her lower back, pushing her body closer to his while the other cupped the back of her head, using her hair to tilt her head the way he wanted it. As soon as his teeth sunk into the tender flesh, he began to drink from her in large, greedy gulps. Her struggles soon began to weaken until she was forced to rely on him to hold her up.

Slowly, regretfully, Alucard pulled his mouth away from the small curve where her neck and shoulder meet. The tip of his tongue swiped at the two puncture wounds, allowing them to quickly seal up and leaving two faint scars behind. Obscenely proud of his work, he scooped the nearly unconscious woman into his arms, gun and all.

**…**

The harsh rays of sunlight filtered through the heavy set curtains of Serenity's room. Moaning loudly, she flung one arm over her eyes, trying to fight off the oncoming reality – She had to train manner less morons. Try as she might, several small rays of light managed to pry the remaining sleepiness from her.

Serenity finally gave up and turned to her nightstand where her clock was situated. Not only did she find an unjust set of early numbers, but, also, her gun. Her groggy mind soon registered something was wrong, very wrong. Sitting up, her vision was filled with stars and spots, and her head began to swim.

Figuring that she moved to quickly, Serenity laid back down, willing the spell to quickly pass. While she waited, she tried to remember the night before and failed. The last thing she could recall was practicing with her pistol, but that wouldn't account for her having it now. She _never_ carried it outside of the training area unless Integra _forced_ her to for a normal mission.

A light knock sounded through her room, pulling her from her ponderings. Without asking, Serenity knew it was Walter. She decided to worry about her gun later. For now, she had more important things to do, like paying back some of the Wild Geese for their comments at dinner the night before…

**...

* * *

**

**Yeah, I have no idea lolxD!**

**If you haven't read My Fairytale, you probably don't get this. Sucks for you!**

**RxR if you can and would be so kind :D**

**Sesshy**


End file.
